holiday greetings
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: A collection of stories that have something to do with the holidays, 12 days of X-Mas part 2 is up!
1. 12 days of weirdness

Ok time for yet another story, this one like the title says is holiday greetings, it's a collection of stories that have to do with different holidays. I know it's a bit early for X-Mas still but that's what the first one is, it's the outsiders 12 days of X-Mas. The song thing has been done before by PurpleSailorSaturn7. But since it hasn't been continued for a while I wanted to try a few of my own. So the idea belongs to her, but hey, there are lots of stories that are the same on here, look how many time travel stories there are. Anyway on with the story.  
  
  
  
*We see a screen with 7 figures lined up against it, Lights come onto the first one and we see that it's Ponyboy. Lights come up on each person as they speak *  
  
Pony: On the first day of Christmas my good friends gave to me. A sunset out past the trees.  
  
Steve: How could we give you a sunset? You can't give someone a sunset.  
  
Pony: Just shut up and sing your part. (Steve sighs)  
  
Steve: On the second day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, two brand new blades,  
  
Pony: And a sunset out past the trees.  
  
Darry: On the third day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, three days without arguing.  
  
Steve: Two brand new blades.  
  
Pony: and a sunset out past the trees.  
  
Steve: I told you we never gave you a damn sunset.  
  
Pony: just shut up and leave me alone Steve.  
  
Darry: Well there goes the no arguing thing.  
  
Soda: Hey Pony I have one just trade places with me  
  
Pony: Thanks Soda I didn't want to stand by Steve anyway (Pony and Soda switch places and continue the song)  
  
Pony: On the forth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me. Four new books,  
  
Darry: three days without arguing.  
  
Steve: two brand new blades.  
  
Soda: and a restraining order against Sandy.  
  
Steve: Not that's much better, that you can actually use unlike a stupid sunset. (Pony sticks his tongue out at Steve.)  
  
Steve: Watch it boy or I'll cut that tongue off. (Pony gulps while Soda hits Steve over the head with the rolled up restraining order)  
  
Two-Bit: On the fifth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, five packs of beer.  
  
Pony: four brand new books  
  
Darry: why cant you guys just get along?  
  
Steve: hey that's my new blade (Reaches for the blade that Soda took away)  
  
Soda: Let go of my restraining order (Plays tug-o-war with Steve over the Christmas presents.)  
  
Johnny: On the sixth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, six members of a family  
  
Two-Bit: Five packs of beer  
  
Pony: (Doesn't respond because he has his nose in one of the books.)  
  
Darry: Stop arguing before I crack your skulls together  
  
Steve: but he took my blade  
  
Soda: you threaten my brother again and Sandy wont be the only one with a restraining order again them  
  
Steve: Oh now who's threatening?  
  
Dallas: You know were here for you Johnnycakes.  
  
Johnny: thanks Dally  
  
Dallas: On the seventh day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, seven months probation.  
  
Johnny: six members of a family  
  
Two-Bit: Five packs of beer  
  
Pony: Huh? (Looks around confused)  
  
Darry: It was so quiet those three days.  
  
Steve: HA got my blade back (Runs off screen)  
  
Soda: Yea and I got my restraining order back (Jumps up and down happily)  
  
Sandy: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Soda: Wait Sandy what are you doing here?  
  
Sandy: I came to find out what my only love gave me for Christmas (Everyone rolls their eyes)  
  
Soda: Sandy you cant come anywhere near me I have a restraining order.  
  
Sandy: You know you don't want to do that to me  
  
Soda: Wanna bet? HELP!!! (Cops come on screen and drag Sandy away screaming)  
  
Tim: What day are you guys on?  
  
Dallas: Tim where the hell did you come from?  
  
Tim: Well I got bored and wandered over here  
  
Dallas: Oh, Well I don't know what day we're on, I think were running out of presents.  
  
Tim: Well how about I tell what I got?  
  
Soda: Tim we don't want to know what you got (Tim frowns)  
  
Dallas: Soda be nice, Tim what did you get?  
  
Tim: On the ninth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, nine hookers off the street  
  
Dallas: Damn I shouldn't have asked.  
  
Two-Bit: But what happened to eight?  
  
Soda: Eight cops to haul away Sandy  
  
Two-Bit: Yea that works  
  
Dallas: Hey Tim I got seven months of probation  
  
Johnny: I've always wanted a real family  
  
Two-Bit: hey keep away from my beer (Chases after Steve who's taken one of his beers)  
  
Pony: This is a great book  
  
Darry: (Buries face in his hands sobbing quietly)  
  
Steve: HELP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soda: Hey Steve need a restraining order against Two-Bit?  
  
Dallas: On the tenth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, ten parties at bucks  
  
Tim: nine dirty sluts  
  
Soda: eight cops to take that bitch away  
  
Dallas: seven months probation  
  
Johnny: Ok so they are a bit odd, they're still family  
  
Two-Bit: now he's drinking my beer!  
  
Pony: Wow, I never knew that (Still reading a book)  
  
Darry: Why me?!?!  
  
Steve: (Throws empty beer can at Two-Bit)  
  
Soda: (Watches everyone in amusement)  
  
Steve: (Still running) On the eleventh day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, eleven rumbles in the park  
  
Dallas: ten parties at Bucks  
  
Tim: Damn those women were fine  
  
Soda: Tim we don't want to know any more  
  
Dallas: They said I might get a month or so off for good behavior.  
  
Johnny: That will never happen  
  
Two-Bit: (Sits guarding his beer)  
  
Pony: (Asleep in front of his book)  
  
Darry: Why cant I have normal friends?  
  
Steve: Oh you know you wouldn't trade us for anyone Dar.  
  
Soda: Hey look they're putting Sandy in the back of a cop car  
  
Darry: On the twelfth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, twelve days of madness  
  
Steve: We beat those Socs each time  
  
Dallas: Buck needs to stop playing Hank Williams at his parties of I'm gonna stop going.  
  
Tim: No you wont, you say that every time but you still go.  
  
Soda: Bye Sandy (Grins as they drive away with Sandy screaming in the back seat)  
  
Dallas: I'll see you guys later I have to go talk to the probation officer  
  
Johnny: Bye Dally  
  
Two-Bit: Its MY beer  
  
Pony: (Wakes up with drool on his new book) Awwwww man  
  
Darry: I think I'm gonna move FAR away  
  
Steve: Hey at least I got my blades back  
  
Soda: (Dances around happily) Ding-dong the bitch is gone  
  
*The screen goes blank leaving just the sounds of people arguing*  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did ya think?? I think it could have been better but this took me about an hour to finish because I had to keep thinking of 12 different things, Anyway I got inspiration from the 12 redneck days of Christmas and the 12 pains of Christmas., please review and all flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


	2. Thank You's

Ok my 2nd chapter..Still no thanksgiving yet but I am working on it, I just haven't gotten very far, but I would like to take this time to introduce Kate. And her version of Deck The Halls.  
  
Because I'm sooooo bored, let the entertainment begin:  
  
All: Deck the halls w/ boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la!  
  
Two-Bit: Break a window!  
  
Dally: Slash a tire!  
  
All: Fa la la la la la la la!  
  
Soda: Set a Soc's hair on fire!  
  
All: Fa la la la la la la la!  
  
Me: Thank you everybody, I'll be here all week!!!  
  
Ok thanks Kate, that was cute, anyway I'm gonna do another song here, I would use that and try to add more but alas I would not be able to do it... Anyway hope you enjoy mine anyway, I would LOVE to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, but unfortunately I cant... Hehe J/K Thank you all who have reviewed, I have gotten 10 reviews just for one chapter and I'm just lovin it over here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Actually this is gonna be a long disclaimer B/C I want to thank everyone  
  
Buzz: Thanks girl you were the first to review and even tho you're a bit hyper at times...all the time I still luv ya thanx bunches.  
  
Lorelai Anastasia: Thanks hon I love you too and I'm glad you like the story  
  
Angel: Oh god what can I say to you.. Naw I'm Just playin you know you're my Not Da Sissy!!!! And I luv ya lots and lots and your always there to review my shit no matter how bad it sux. Oh and there are some things you cant buy... like this past chapter...for everything else there's master card.  
  
Johnny Cade: And Johnny is in da house.. Lol sorry about that Anyway Thanx, I was worried no one would like it.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Thanx girl I glad you loved it too, keep up the great work on your stories I love them all.  
  
CARLY!!!: you have reviewed like every chapter of every story I have.. why?? Lol I'm J/P I love your work and you know I review every chapter too, Anyway ya know I luv ya too and I hope to talk to you soon.  
  
VanillaSky: KATE!!! Hey I love your work too, and that line you liked? I had to go to my bros play and they were doing the wizard of Oz and when that sang that song I thought of you and that line, and I started cracking up laughing in the middle of the play.  
  
Lil Chaos Angel: Hey I talked to you online, and alas I don't know how I would do the Christmas tree song but I will try I promise.  
  
Patrick: Hey buddy, I talked to you too. Glad ya like my TV show BTW. Lol anyway you know what I mean, I think anyway even tho your not really an outsiders fan I'm glad you liked the fic, and mommy no more forcing him to read anything lol  
  
And once again Kate, I loved your song it was cute,  
  
Ok I think that's everyone. Anyway I think I'm just gonna post this as one chapter and as a bit long thank you and I'll post the song as the next chapter, till next time.  
  
Peace  
  
~Luv Rina~ 


	3. Outsiders night before XMas

*Sighs deeply* Ok I'm gonna attempt this, and if I can pull it off its gonna be a miracle. Anyway you all know the night before Christmas thing, well this is the outsiders version, Oh god this is gonna be hard. Oh and this is Pony's POV.. Thank you to anyone who helped with this, and I'm warning you know it probably wont be as long as the original poem but I tried to think of as much as I could.  
  
  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Curtis house.  
  
Not a greaser was stirring not even a louse.  
  
Our Stockings were hung by the door with care,  
  
In hopes that by morning they still would be there.  
  
The gang was all sprawled across the floor or in bed  
  
While visions of rumbles danced through their heads.  
  
Two-bit had just yawned and announced,  
  
There was a Christmas marathon for Mickey Mouse.  
  
All who were awake gathered around the TV  
  
There was a crash on the lawn, 'what could it be?'  
  
We all run outside to see what was the matter,  
  
Tim Shepard had fallen off of his ladder.  
  
We all looked up at the lights Tim had hung,  
  
But up on the roof something was wrong  
  
A large red man with a white beard.  
  
And 8 animals that looked like deer.  
  
As the man walked across the roof not stopping to pause.  
  
I knew right then it had to be Santa Clause.  
  
He looked at his list as he jumped from the house.  
  
Then landed on the ground quiet as a mouse.  
  
He mumbled our names as we all ran to hide.  
  
We watched as Santa let himself inside.  
  
Around the windows we all gathered round.  
  
And watch Santa fill the stockings that he had found.  
  
As he pulled item after item out of his sack.  
  
We all moved from the window and around to the back  
  
We quietly opened the door and snuck back inside.  
  
To find presents galore there before out eyes.  
  
Santa turned and gave us a wink  
  
Before returning to the roof top before we could blink  
  
Back into his sled he did go  
  
And with a wave of his hand it started to snow  
  
We all ran outside happy with this new surprise.  
  
The first real snow for a while, here in front of our eyes.  
  
We looked up to the sky as Santa flew out of sight,  
  
"Merry Christmas all greasers, and to you a goodnight."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sighs again* Ok pleas don't comment on how bad that sucked, I know it was awful but it's the best I could come up with at 1 AM, I know I should start writing during the day when I'm awake, but anyway, please review just don't be too harsh please. Thanx Peace  
  
~Crina~ 


	4. Thank yous 2

Ok its time for thank you's again, First thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I never thought this story would do so well, anyway no on to each person. Ohhh but first, here's Kate again.  
  
  
  
(Soda's thought after Sandy dies)  
  
Ding-dong the bitch is dead!  
  
Which old bitch? The wicked bitch  
  
Ding-dong the wicked bitch is dead!  
  
Wake up you sleepyhead  
  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
  
Wake up, the wicked bitch is dead  
  
She's gone where the goblins go  
  
Below - below - below!  
  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out  
  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
  
Let them know the Wicked Bitch is dead!  
  
Kate!!! (Vanillasky): Ok sorry Kate, but I had to put spaces in there B/C my computers a pain and wont let me post if I don't, anyway I love your song, now every time I see that movie I'll think of your song again.. or mine whichever comes first. Anyway I loved it and thanx for all your great reviews your awesome!!!!! Oh and I know you're a few McNuggets short of a happy meal, but that's ok so am I =)  
  
Lorelai Anastasia: hey thanx for all your great reviews as well, they really mean a lot to me in being an inspiration to continue.  
  
Carly: Thanks girl, you always review EVERYTHING, and I love having someone who actually likes my stories that much, your so sweet.  
  
burnin' church gal: Hey, Your always there to review as well and your reviews are always so funny I love them keep them coming your awesome too.  
  
Natti: I'm sure Kate has plenty of crazy stories she seems like that kind of person, she's an awesome writer and I love her work, and thanks for the complement on mine your sweet, and I hope you like the next chapter if I can ever finish it =)  
  
Tresa: thanks I love parodies as well that why I decided to try my own, I'm glad you like it, I'm having a lot of fun writing them  
  
Soda-Fan2603: Hey, I'm glad your liking the stories and I love yours as well, we still need to work on ours at some point if I can ever catch you online. Sorry the night before X-Mas one wasn't better but I was doing that one at like 1 AM and I got stuck...  
  
Melly: Hey Mel thanks for always reading my fics even tho they DO suck.. I cant think of much to say.. other than we make a great team on our fic and we need to continue soon. Oh and if I get many more trophys then I wont know what to do with them all lol  
  
Buzz: thanks girl you always review too...when u remember, sorry I haven't had a chance to read much of your stuff lately I've been busy...  
  
Vicki: thanks, but you always say that, you would think you would have figured out my stories are no good by now lol  
  
Lucy: Crina is just a nick name that my best friend gave to me, it's a mix between Carol (My real name) and Sabrina (The name I usually go by) so I'm not changing anything I'm still Rina, just signing things with the name Jennifer gave me =)  
  
Rocky: MOMMY!!! *Tackles* lol anyway thanks for always being there and being one of the first to review, you're the greatest and I hope you continue threes soon *Hint hint* lol anyway tty soon Luv ya lots!!!!!! Peace  
  
Angel: SISSY!!! *Tackles* lol ok you too, your always one of the first to review and I just wanted to say thanx for you and Rocky being there to help me out with anything that's bothering me from the stories to personal issues.. you know what I mean anyway thanks bunches, and thank you Peanut and Jelly for always being there as well, along with JC who I forgot to mention in Rocky's part. Anyway I will talk to you soon and I'm gonna go to the trampoline room now. lol  
  
  
  
Ok I think that's everyone for now, if I missed anyone I am REALLY sorry, but anyway I am still working on the thanksgiving thing and I hope to have it done by thanksgiving...hopefully anyway thanks again to EVERYONE!!!! And I will update again ASAP. Peace  
  
~Crina, Rina, Not Da Baby, Sab, or whatever else you want to call me~ 


	5. Thanksgiving day

Ok now I'm doing a thanksgiving one. I didn't know any songs for this so its just gonna be a regular story. Anyway I'm gonna do this like I did the last one with it telling who's talking. Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last story I hope you like this one too. This may not be as long as my last one but I'll try to make it as long as I can. Oh and thank you Emma who helped me with ideas for stuff to happen. And thank you Rocky who helped me write this, without you I'd never update  
  
  
  
*Ponyboy enters the living room, where he joins the rest of the gang*  
  
Two-Bit: Has anyone noticed Christmas came before thanks giving this year?  
  
Johnny: Two-Bit, everyone knows Thanksgiving comes before Christmas  
  
Pony: Yeah you were probably dreaming  
  
Two-Bit: Yea I guess your right  
  
Soda: So what are we doing this year for thanksgiving?  
  
Steve: I don't know but I hope there's a turkey, I'm starving.  
  
Darry: Yes Steve there is a turkey and I'm fixing it now if you'll give me time. *Darry called from the kitchen as the stuffed the turkey*  
  
Two-Bit: hey Darry can I help?  
  
Darry: yea sure Two-Bit come on you can finish stuffing this thing while I fix something else so we can eat.  
  
Two-Bit: Thanks Dar. *Two-Bit begins to stuff the turkey and is almost done before his hand gets stuck*  
  
Two-Bit: Darry help me I cant get this thing off my hand.  
  
Darry: Damnit Two-Bit how the hell did you get it stuck to your hand? *Darry takes the turkey and pulls it from Two-bit's hand sending them both flying into a wall*  
  
Dallas: what happened in here? *Dally comes into the kitchen to find Stuffing all over the walls and floor. *  
  
Darry: Oh Two-bit just got his hand stuck in the turkey.  
  
Dally: didn't that happen last year too?  
  
Two-Bit: Damn do something once and no one forgets.  
  
Darry: Two-Bit's you've don't that twice now. *Two-Bit looks at the turkey and mutters as he makes his way back to the living room. *  
  
Soda: So Darry how much longer till dinner?  
  
Darry: Not much longer little buddy, its been cooking for about an hour, we didn't have to cook the turkey that long so we should be able to eat within the next half hour.  
  
Soda: Cool thanks Dar.  
  
*About half an hour later the gang was all gathered around the kitchen table to eat*  
  
Soda: Mmmmmmm Darry this is really good. *Soda said with a mouth full of food as he shoved in another fork full. *  
  
Darry: Soda don't eat with your mouth full. *Darry mumbled between bites of food as Soda tried not to laugh*  
  
*After dinner*  
  
Steve: Well Darry that was a good meal, thanks for having us over.  
  
Darry: Steve your always over here if we want you here of not.  
  
Soda: Awe lay off Darry, thanksgiving is a family and the 7 of us are more family then most people I know.  
  
Darry: I know little buddy, I never said it was a bad thing they were here, jut that they are a lot, but I don't know anyone I'd rather spend thanksgiving with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that that sucked big time, I tried to make it funny but I was trying to get it up by today so yea... I have an idea for a funnier one when they are all trying to catch the turkey first but if I do that one it wont be up by tomorrow, but if you would still like to see it please say so in a review and it will just be a little last =) 


	6. Thank yous 3

WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 49 reviews lol cools whoever reviews next will be 50 lol cools sorry I'm just excited  
  
OK time for thank you's again, sorry it took me so long but I'm running out of ideas for everything. That's why I'm asking for your help now, if anyone has any ideas for chapters of this story please review and let me know, I could really use the help, thanx and with that said on to the thank you's.  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: hey girl, finally got AIM back up and now we can talk all we want YEA!!!! Anyway thanx bunches for the review =)  
  
Nicole: Hey sorry I'll stop saying that my stuff sux, I may still be thinking it because me personally thinks it does but I will stop saying it in my post, glad people actually like it tho.  
  
Carly: Hey in the review again hehehehe anyway wrote a Dally story you might like but then again you might not, but anyway yea promoting stories through other ones go me lol sorry about that, Anyway glad you like it and I hope you continue yours soon, all of them lol  
  
Vicki: Yea I know not my normal but I tried my best, I was tryin to make it as funny as I could but I was pressed on time but I'll try harder in my next post.  
  
Twobitsgreaserbabi: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tackles* hey yea it took me a while but I did get it up right at thanksgiving lol the whole last minute deadline thing lol anyway glad you liked it too LUVE your stories oops I forgot to post those chapters damn sorry I'll do that soon luv ya  
  
Lorelai Anastasia: hey thanx again for reviewing, I never see you online anymore and I miss talkin to you, but maybe we'll talk again soon peace bye bye  
  
Fyremoon: KATE!!!!!!!!! Lol hey well we're on AIM again, lol anyway thanx for the review and I hope to continue soon depending on what kind of ideas I get,  
  
Karlei Shaynner: hey glad you liked it, I never thought I'd have so many reviews for so few chapters. Wow this is great I'm just too excited over here, mainly because I went to Oklahoma with my family and ACTUALLY got to play in the snow, it never snows in Texas so I was thrilled beyond words lol  
  
Angel02: SISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol hey glad you liked it and it would have been a drag if we didn't have the phone all X-Mas break, anyway LUV YA SISSY!!!!!!!!!! And I'll talk to you soon bye bye Peace  
  
newyorkbabe: Hey like I told Nicole I'll stop saying it sux I'm sorry, I just think it does bit I'll stop saying it out loud lol anyway thanx again for reviewing it really means a lot to me =)  
  
OUsportskid55: Hey thanx for the review I'm glad you enjoyed it, anyway I'm gonna try to read your story as son as I can and I'll review when I do, thanks again for reading and reviewing I'm really glad that everyone is liking this.  
  
  
  
Ok I think that's it for now, anyway please leave me ideas if you have any for other chapters, and I'll try to continue as soon as I have ideas, thanx and thank you all for the wonderful reviews it means the world to me, someone that also means the world to me is my B/F Jeremy I LOVE YOU BABY!!!!!! Sorry just thought I'd add that too. Anyway bye for now,  
  
Peace love and Soda lol  
  
~Rina~ 


	7. New Years part 1

**Ok new years story, I have another I'm working on but I figured I should get this one up first, the only ones I own are me and whoever I make up, Angel owns herself, Rockelle owns herself, Brittany owns herself and Kate owns herself, sorry if you don't like your guy Kate I couldn't remember who it was you liked, anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

It was getting close to Midnight at the Curtis house and all the drinks had been opened already. Dallas and Roxanne had gone off god only knows where. Brittany and Darry were laughing about the Sunday comics in the living room. Kate and Johnny were engaged in small talk each of them trying to get the courage to look the other in the eye, Angel was trying to beat Two-bit off with her shoe. (He was trying for the Midnight kiss an hour early) Johnny and Rockelle were sitting in a corner smiling at each other neither of them saying anything, Steve and Aurora were in the kitchen with Soda and Rina making a late night snack.

"So Soda ready for the midnight kiss?" Steve asked grinning and Soda threw some pop corn at him laughing,

"Steve we have both been practicing for this kiss with the girls for this kiss all night just get over it already." Steve laughed and went back to his snack as two-Bit came running in followed by Angels shoe.

"I think she likes me." He said grinning as he sat at the table

"Yea two-Bit she really likes you, she's bean beating you up all night buddy." Two-bit shrugged.

"So she's feisty, I like that in a girl." Everyone in the kitchen laughed as Angels other shoe came flying through the door hitting two-Bit in the head.

"Owe……hey wait, she's out of shoes, here I come Angel!!" two-Bit jumped from the table and sprinted back to the living room where you could hear Angel scream

"He'll never learn." Steve muttered as the clock hit 11.

"One more hour you guys." Soda yelled happily

OK I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this was so short, I'll write another chapter to finish this off but I'm stuck for now, sorry the new years thing is late but I haven't had a chance to work on anything till now, if anyone has any Ideas on how I should finish this please let me know, I'll do the hour count down but I need ideas for things to happen first so please review and let me know. Thanx bunches.

**~Rina~**


	8. I give up

Ok I give up on trying to think of the 2nd half of the new years thing, Its WAY too ate to post it now anyway. But I do have a X-Mas song by Kate again. I know that's late too but I've been listening to Christmas stuff lately..anyway here you go here's Kate  
Running to and fro  
  
Buying gifts for Christmas Day  
  
To the shops we go  
  
Spending all the way  
  
Their tills go ka-ching  
  
Wallet's feeling light  
  
What fun it is to hear that ding  
  
And rack up bills tonight  
  
Shopping bills, shopping bills  
  
Shopping all the way!  
  
Oh what fun it is to buy  
  
When there's a big mall-wide sale - hey!  
  
Shopping bills, shopping bills  
  
Shopping all the way!  
  
It's no fun to wait in line  
  
Now our hair is turning grey  
  
A day or two ago  
  
I saw the price was right  
  
The deal was pretty fine  
  
I shop there all the time  
  
My credit card was flashed  
  
And soon the stuff was bought  
  
Because I didn't have some cash  
  
The savings go to naught  
  
Shopping bills, shopping bills  
  
Shopping all the way!  
  
Oh what fun it is to buy  
  
When there's a big mall-wide sale - hey!  
  
Shopping bills, shopping bills  
  
Shopping all the way!  
  
It's no fun to wait in line  
  
Now our hair is turning grey  
  
Oh what fun it is to buy  
  
When there's a big mall-wide sale  
Please review and LEAVE IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS!!!!! I am so brain dead right now its not even funny 


	9. XMas list

Ok guys this is a late Christmas one to make up for me never finishing the new years one. Lol any who please review I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!! And I Love Simple Plan who sings this song!!!!!! Lol

Two-Bit was up late writing his Christmas list to Santa.

Dear Santa Claus.....

Santa is coming tonight   
  


**_And I want a car, and I want a life   
  
_**

**_And I want a first class trip to Hawaii   
  
_**

**_I want a lifetime supply   
  
_**

**_Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies   
  
_**

**_I want a DVD,   
  
_**

**_A big screen TV   
  
_**

**_Just bring me things that I don't need_**

****

Two-Bit sighed and sat back tapping his pencil against his bottom lip trying to think of what else he wanted for Christmas, soon the gang came in

"hey Two-bit  what's up?" Soda asked cheerfully and I held up my list.

"Just writing to Santa telling him what I want."

'Cuz now it's Christmas   
  


**_And I want everything   
  
_**

**_I just can't wait   
  
_**

**_Christmas   
  
_**

**_So don't stop spending   
  
_**

**_I want a million gifts, that's right   
  
_**

**_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight   
  
_**

**_'Cuz now it's Christmas_**

****

"You mean you still believe in that fat guy who breaks into your house and eats your food?" Steve asked.

I grinned and nodded

"Yep because if you believe in him and write to him every year he'll bring you lots of good stuff. and since I'm older now he'll bring me more adult things....."

"Oh really?" Dally asked amused. "And just what have you been asking for?"

Somebody take me away   
  


**_Or give me a time machine   
  
_**

**_To take me straight to midnight   
  
_**

**_I'll be alright   
  
I want a girl in my bed   
  
_**

**_Who knows what to do   
  
_**

**_A PlayStation 2   
  
_**

**_I want a shopping spree   
  
_**

**_In New York City   
  
_**

**_Just bring me things that I don't need_**

****

"A girl in your bed? Could he bring me that too?" Dally asked suddenly interested in Santa again

Two-Bit handed Dally a piece of paper and a pen. "If you ask him, maybe he can," Two-Bit said seriously

The gang all laughed when Dally sat down and started thoughtfully writing a LONG letter to Santa telling him what he wanted as well

"You know guys, Christmas is my favorite time of the year....Why you might ask.....because we get presents!!" Two-bit said cheerfully

I wish I could take this day   
  


**_And make it last forever   
  
_**

**_And no matter what I get tonight   
  
_**

**_I want more   
  
It's Christmas and I want everything   
  
_**

**_I just can't wait   
  
_**

**_It's Christmas and I want everything now_**

****

"You know this whole writing to Santa thing doesn't sound like such a bad idea....." Steve said finally swiping some of Dally's paper and sitting down

*Next day*

Two-Bit woke up the next morning and laying next to him was a beautiful blonde. On the nightstand next to them were two tickets to Hawaii. "Thank you, Santa!" Two-Bit said, very happily.

Christmas   
  


**_And I want everything   
  
_**

**_I just can't wait   
  
_**

**_Christmas   
  
_**

**_So don't stop spending, I   
  
_**

**_Want a million gifts,   
  
_**

**_That's right   
  
_**

**_And I can't wait 'til midnight   
  
_**

**_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight   
  
_**

**_'Cuz now it's Christmas_**

****

Well that's it what did you think? I know we were a bit late for Christmas but oh well it works Lol please review!!!!!


	10. 12 days of XMas part 2

Ok you all know what the outsiders got for X-Mas last year, now see what they got THIS year

Dally: On the first day of Christmas My good friends gave to me, a Personalized cell at the jail house.

Darry: How can you possibly be proud of that?

Dally: Easy, It means I don't gotta share a cell with anyone anymore.

*Darry shrugs*

Darry: On the second day of Christmas my good friends gave to me two weeks vacation with my new girlfriend. *A pretty red head walks on stage and takes his arm*

Dally: No fair! All I got was a cell and Darry gets a chick?

*Darry grins and the others laugh*

Steve: On the third day of Christmas my good friends gave to me three tubes of hair grease.

Darry: Two weeks vacation with my girlfriend.

Dally: And one personalized cell at the jail house.

Two-Bit: On the 4th day of Christmas my god friends gave to me, 4 stolen tired of my car

Steve: 3 tubes of hair grease

Darry: 2 weeks vacation with my girlfriend

Dally: Who says we stole them?

Two-Bit: Cause I know you wouldn't but them, plus Tim's tires were missing last night.

Dally: That's true...but that's besides the point.

Pony: On the fifth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me five movie passes.

Two-Bit: Four stolen tires.

Steve: *Too busy looking in the mirror and fixing his hair to notice it's his line*

Darry: *Stops kissing his girlfriend for a minute* Two weeks vacation with my girlfriend.

Dally: And one personalized cell at the jail house.

Buck: On the 6th day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, a 6 pack of beer

Pony: 5 movie passes

*Steve's still looking for a mirror*

Two-Bit: Buck what happened to your other beers? There's only 1 left and you just got them this morning.

Buck: Drank em

Darry: Too busy making out with his girlfriend to notice its his line

Dally: And you didn't share with me buck? I thought we were buds!

Buck: We are but I got them while you were still in your cell. You didnt expect me to wait until you got out didja?

Johnny: On the seventh day of Christmas my good friends gave to me seven condoms. *Blushes furiously*

Buck: *slurring his words* A six pack of beer!

Pony: Five movie passes.

Two-Bit: Why would you steal Tim's tires for me anyway? He'll think I did it.

Steve: *Still fixing his hair*

Darry: *looks up with lipstick marks on his cheeks* Two weeks vacation with my girlfriend.

Dally: And one personalized cell at the jail house.

Tim: On the 8th day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, 8 hank Williams CD's...Wait, Damnit Buck this is what you wanted!

Johnny: better than condoms for someone who wont use them

Buck: You don't want them I'll take them back

Two-Bit: Buck why'd you get him the CD's if you wanted them?

Steve: That's why dumbass, so he could have them

Pony: You know I didn't get to say anything here!

Darry: Hush guys I cant hear myself kiss

Dally: At least no ones gonna take my cell away

Curly: On the ninth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me nine issues of Playboy.

Tim: Hey those were MY old Playboys!

Johnny: *Looks at the packaging of the condoms* These come in different flavors?

Buck: A six pack of beer.

Pony: *Looking through the newspaper* I think I'll go see that movie later.

Two-Bit: Four of stolen tires.

Tim: So that's where my tires went...Why must you guys steal MY stuff?

Steve: Three tubes of hair grease.

Darry: *Hears someone clear their throat and quickly withdraws his hand from his girlfriend's shirt, blushing* Two weeks vacation with my girlfriend.

Dally: And one personalized cell at the jail house.

Sandy: on the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  10 love letters

Soda: Those wernt love letters, those were threatening letters!

Sandy: Why must you be so cruel?

Soda: Where's that restraining order I got last year!? *looks at Steve with shreds of paper in his hand* Damn you, Steve, that's the last time we buy you any blades for Christmas.

Steve: Sorry buddy

Pony: That movie looks nice.

Two-Bit: What happened to the song?

Darry: Pick it up next round

Dally: Why does no one fight me for my cell?

Cherry: On the eleventh day of Christmas my good friends gave to me eleven weeks of cheer camp.

Sandy: You're here to steal Soda from me aren't you! Get away, bitch! *Sandy grabs Soda and Soda pushes her off*

Soda: How did you get here?

Cherry: Got a ride from Randy.

Curly: *looks at issues of Playboy. Blushes and holds it lower*

Tim: You know Dal...now that I think about it...your cell is nice...

Dally: Don't even think about it Shepard.

Johnny: *Reads the condom package aloud* Ribbed for your pleause...Only 97% effective...

Tim, Dally, Two-Bit, Curly: Only 97%!?

Buck: *passed out*

Pony: Five movie passes.

Two-Bit: You think I could sell the tires in case Kathy needs an abortion or something?

Steve: Three tubes of hair grease.

Darry: *has taken a break in his make out session and is packing for vacation*

Dally: And one personalized cell at the jail house.

Soda: on the 12th day of Christmas my good friends gave to me, 12 men in long white coats to take Sandy away for good

Sandy: Hey not fair! *Sandy gets drug away yet again*

Cherry: Hey Keith Abortion is wrong

Curly: Wow that chicks flexible...

Tim: You know I think Carl would let me use Dallys cell every now and then...

Dally: I don't think so.

Johnny: hey there's a used one in here.

Two-Bit: bucks last beer *Drinks*

Dally: Hey I wanted that!

Pony: You guys cant come to the movies with me, your too weird.

Two-Bit: Naw I think the wheels are better this year...

Steve: Aghh my hairs falling down!

Darry: *has already left with his girlfriend*

Dally: Tim you better keep away from my cell

*Lights fade with everyone arguing*

ok that's it for this year! Hope you enjoyed, please review


	11. TBs Night before XMas

Its that time of year again, only this time we actually posted it on the day it should be posted on! Hehe please review.  
  
Two-Bit: hey guys, I got a story I wanna read you guys. *brings in a book with Santa on the cover*  
  
Dally: What is it?  
  
Two-bit: it's called Twas the night before Christmas  
  
Pony: Oh I like this story.  
  
Johnny: Me too.  
  
(Johnny and Pony sit down to listen.)  
  
Two-Bit: Ok then...here we go Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
  
Dally: What the hells a 'kerchief?  
  
Two-bit: hell if I know, I'm just reading the story  
  
(Dally rolls his eyes.)  
  
Two-Bit: When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
  
Steve: I didn't think Reindeer were that tiny.  
  
Soda: Yeah, I thought reindeer were pretty big.  
  
Two-Bit: just shut up, I'm trying to read. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; "Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONNER and BLITZEN! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
  
Dally: I thought there names were sleepy, grumpy, stuff like that...  
  
Steve: No that was the 7 dwarfs, and I think we got dopey. *Points to Dally*  
  
Dally: Hey! *Raises a fist*  
  
Pony: God, will you two be nice and shut up? It's Christmas.  
  
Two-Bit: yea theres more story. As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
  
Dally: A reindeer gets on my roof and I'm shooting it  
  
Steve: You would not!  
  
Dally: Would too, and you know it.  
  
Two-Bit: *Getting frustrated* Guys, can you argue after I'm done reading?  
  
Dally: Whatever...  
  
Two-Bit: Thank you He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
  
Soda: Sounds like Pony when he's got a cold  
  
Pony: Yeah, without the beard and being merry.  
  
Two-bit: may I continue? Thank you. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
  
Dally: Sounds like Two-bit after he's been drinking alot.  
  
Two-Bit: hey not nice!  
  
Steve: But true.  
  
Johnny: Guys be nice to him and just let him finish the story.  
  
Two-Bit: Thank you, Johnny. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"  
  
Pony: hey that was good, I liked it...well after Dally and Steve stopped arguing.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, me too.  
  
Two-bit: Well that's it, story's over.  
  
Tim: God bless us everyone.  
  
Pony: Wrong story, Shepard.  
  
Hehe hope you all enjoyed! Please leave us good reviews to come back to after our own X-mas's 


End file.
